Pesadillas
by Jokerman-Fanfic
Summary: Las pesadillas que atormentaron a 2 de los Links son reveladas. One-Shot


**Bueno, recordé que en uno de los caps. de Cuatro de Uno Solo, cuando Vaati y Shadow amenazaban a Vio y Verde. Les hicieron sufrir en sus pesadillas. Ahora mostraré "eso" que los asustó hasta el punto de gritar. Antes de empezar, haré unas aclariciones:**

**Empezemos**

El horrible sueño de Verde

"Donde Estoy?" -decía un asustado Verde

"Bienvenido" - pronunció una voz

"Quien eres?"

"Acaso te has olvidado de mí?"

"Sal y pelea como hombre" - gritó

"Si así lo quieres"

Una espada salió disparada de la nada y casi atraviesa a Verde

"Quien ERES?" - gritó más fuerte.

De la nada apareció Shadow Link con otra espada en mano

"Hola, que haces?" - dijo y levantó su mano en forma de saludo

"Mira, no me molestes" - dijo y lanzó la otra espada

"Que te ocurre?" - dijo esquivando la espada

"Te digo que dejes de quitarme lo Mío, entiendes?"

"A que te refieres"

"Te lo diré" - chasqueó los dedos e hizo que Verde se parara sobre un Símbolo en el piso

"Escucha, Vio es solo mío, si lo vuelves a tocar, te juro que te asesino con mis propias manos"

De repente abrió un agujero donde Verde estaba Parado y cayó a un Abismo

AHHHHHH! -gritaba mientras caía

Shadow Link Abrió un Abismo donde estaban presente TODOS los miedos oscuros de Verde

Primero vio sombras de siluetas de gente conocida para él. Pero cuando miró al otro lado estaba el mismo, con las manos ensangrentadas y un cadáver delante suyo. Ese era el primer miedo, el miedo a que su agresividad lo condenara eternamente.

Cuando creyó que todo había pasado, trató de mentalizar que sólo era una ilusión, que eso no pasaría, pero cuando pensó que lo había conseguido, el segundo miedo comenzó a hacer su aparición.

Comenzó a ver a los demás Links: A Rojo, a Azul y a Vio, pero de una manera muy deprimente. Estaban los 3 atados a una columna de madera, amordazados, y con los ojos vendados. De pronto una daga atravesó el cuerpo de Rojo, acabando con su vida en un segundo. Posteriormente, a Azul lo estaban bañando en un líquido negro, y después le prendieron fuego, quémandolo vivo. Pero lo peor, fue lo que le ocurrió a Vio; Esta vez aparecieron unas tijeras, de una punta muy fina, las cuales le quitaron a Vio la venda de los ojos, luego apareció una pequeña aguja, muy delgada, pero muy larga a la vez. Una mano manejaba esa aguja. Clavaban y arrancaban la aguja bruscamente de la piel de Vio, comenzando por sus piernas, brazos, rostro y finalmente su pecho, matándolo por el dolor y la pérdida de Sangre.

Verde, al presenciar esto, comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, y no se podía calmar, además de que su respiración se dificultaba cada vez más.

Después de haber presenciado todo entre lágrimas logró ver el fondo del abismo. Habían 4 espadas de pie y debajo un lago de sangre hirviendo.

"Noooo!, no quiero morir"

"JAJAJA, escucha, esto te pasará si vuelves a tocar a mi Vio"

"AHHHHH" - gritó y despertó

Cuando Despertó estaba empapado en sudor frío y su corazón latía muy rápido, solo pudo pronunciar débilmente unas palabras

"Fue solo un sueño" y cayó rendido en la cama.

* * *

El horrible sueño de Vio

Vio se encontraba solitario en un campo verde, con un solo árbol. Él estaba sentado a los pies del árbol leyendo un libro

De repente todo el paisaje hermoso se convirtió en un lugar deprimente lleno de soledad

"Que ha pasado?" - comentó alarmado

"Jejeje, no esperabas eso verdad?" - resonó una voz

"Quien eres?"

"Soy alguien al que le arrebataste algo"

"Yo no le he quitado nada a nadie"

En un segundo el libro de Vio se prendió en llamas color violeta oscuro y en la rama del árbol apareció Vaati con una pinta de asesino

"Vaati!, vaya, me has dado un susto de muerte!"

Vaati de un salto se bajó del árbol

"Vaati que te pasa?" - dijo preocupado

"Cierra la boca!" - dijo y en su mano apareció una bola de energía oscura que él lanzó a Vio

"Ahhh!" - dijo antes de que la bola lo golpeara - "Por qué me haces esto?"

"Mira, no te hagas el hipócrita"

"Por que me estas atacando, dime, que te he hecho?"

"En serio quieres saber?" - dijo apretando los puños y encerró a Vio en un cristal

"Sácame de aquí" - dijo asustado tratando de romper el cristal

"Así que no te gusta estar encerrado verdad? Lo pensarás dos veces la próxima vez que me quieras quitar a Verde"

"Robarte a Verde?" - dijo confundido - "De que estás Hablando?"

"Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria" - chasqueó los dedos

Apareció una especie de pantalla en el cristal y por el hechizo Vio, tuvo que mirar obligadamente lo que se veía allí.

En la pantalla vio como Verde le robaba un beso

"Ahora me entiendes maldito?"

"Pero eso no fue mi..."

Vio no pudo terminar porque Vaati había Desaparecido

De repente el paisaje pasó de mal a PEOR!

Y en la pantalla aparecieron TODOS Y CADA UNO de los miedos de Vio, y el cual tuvo que mirar obligadamente todo.

Primero, pudo verse a sí mismo, dentro de una casa, pero una casa muy extraña. Una casa vieja, en medio de la nada. logró ver como se ponía de pie e iba rumbo a la cocina. Tomó un tenedor, y un cuchillo, ambos de plata y estiró el brazo izquierdo. Agarró con firmeza el tenedor y lo clavó profundamente en su piel, luego con el cuchillo cortó como si fuera carne y se arrancó la piel desplomándose en el piso. Ese era el primer miedo, miedo a que la soledad le hiciera tomar malas decisiones.

Vio comenzó a ponerse pálido como el papel, y comenzó a llorar, pero él era inteligente, sabía que Vaati le estaba haciendo ver esas cosas y rápidamente se tranquilizó y gritó "Eso es todo?! No me asustas!"

Ojalá no hubiera dicho eso, puesto que lo que venía sería peor

Una extraña fuerza le tomó los brazos, inmovilizándolos, al igual que sus piernas.

"Suéltame Vaati!" - gritó sin respuesta alguna

En la pantalla apareció de repente:

Estaban en el palacio de Hyrule, pero todos vestían de negro, inclusive la princesa, que lloraba de manera muy triste. Logró ver a Rojo, Azul y Verde, pero vestidos de negro, lo unico diferente eran sus corbatas de colores(Rojo, Azul y Verde) Escuchó unas palabras:

"Hemos venido aquí a despedirnos del Rey de Hyrule, un gobernante muy sabio, que siempre hizo sentir seguro al pueblo; es una lástima que haya fallecido. Y todo por culpa de él!" - dijo el hombre señalando a Vio - "Ahora, podemos venir a despedirnos del rey, porfavor hagan una fila y despidanse, princesa, usted primero"

En la fila todos lo que pasaban lo culpaban de su muerte, incluso Verde, pero al final los Links lo llevaron a una habitación donde lo encerraron. A vio no le gustaban los espacios cerrados, y comenzó a desesperarse, trató de salir, pero no lo consiguió, y como resultado final, tuvo un ataque de nervios y terminó en el suelo donde perdió la conciencia y fue ahorcado.

"Por favor..." - dijo entre lágrimas - "Ya basta!" - pero allí no había nadie, Vaati se había ido

De repente el llanto de Vio se convirtió en un grito desgarrador y terrorífico

Apareció el peor de sus Miedos:

"Vio estaba amarrado de manos con una soga que llegaba al techo, amordazado y con los ojos vendados, en un cuarto oscuro, donde no se oía nada... De repente, se abrió una puerta, parecía de metal, donde un sujeto indistinguible por la oscuridad entró a la habitación. Vio comenzó a sentir un miedo intenso, un miedo indescriptible, ese sujeto...será difícil de olvidar.

Una risa resonaba complacida y de una sombra emergía Vaati

"Sabes Vio, me agradas, pero si me sigues robando a mi Verde, cosas malas pueden pasarte!" - dijo antes de reír malvadamente

"ahhhh" - suspiró Vio y despertó llorando, sudando frío y su corazón latía a mil por hora

"Verde..."

Vio quiso despertar a Verde para contarle su Sueño pero las palabras de Vaati resonaron en su mente:

["si me sigues robando a mi Verde, cosas malas pueden pasarte!"]

Al oír eso solo se sentó en su cama a llorar desconsoladamente por el miedo que había sentido.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Esto es parte del cap. 4 de Cuatro de Uno Solo, sólo que con modificaciones. No recuerdo quien me pidió que en un cap. pusiera cuáles eran los miedos, pero espero que ya este satisfecho. Bueno, esperaré sus reviews. Hasta la próxima!. No lo puse en la historia por que se me perdió el archivo del capitulo 4 y ya fue removido de fanfiction.**


End file.
